1. Field
Pressure transducers are disclosed, such as transducers that shift the frequency of a reflected signal based on a response to pressure.
2. Background Information
Devices have been used for monitoring downhole conditions of a drilled well, where environmental conditions can be relatively harsh. These downhole conditions include temperature and pressure, among others.